The Time of Angels
by thechamelioncircuit
Summary: Rated K. No pairings. do not own Doctor Who or any charecters there upon. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Haleigh Malloy May 27th 2013

"The Time of Angels"

The shrill klaxon of your manipulator's automatic alarm alerts you to your enemy's position. You creep from behind the rubbish bin that had shielded you from the last battle of a great war. You hear the crunch of twigs from somewhere close by and instinctively type those o so familiar co-ordinates into your manipulator and disappear into the time vortex with a hazy flourish. Barely a pico-second later a harsh gray statue appears as if by magic exactly where you had previously been standing. A daunting monolith in the destroyed city. You are Earth's last stand. The Doctor is nowhere to be found and it is quickly becoming the time of angels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

You arrive at the hide out five minutes after you left, the welcome sound of a crackling fire and sizzling meat filling the air. You walk through the camp and quickly arrive at the 'kitchen' where Clara is stirring a large pot of delicious smelling stew. Her face lights up when she sees you and she asks if you have heard anything about The Doctor, her tone laced with hope. You sadly shake your head and her smile vanishes momentarily before she reapplies her cheerful façade and offers you some food. You gladly accept and join her silent vigil by the cheerfully crackling fire, a sound that now defies the heavily solemn atmosphere. It had been like this for weeks, you going on pointless reconnaissance missions and Clara holding up fort back home. It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were only going to stay for two days to see what had invaded Earth and then The Doctor was to return. He never did, you and Clara tried to remain hopeful but it was hard, especially with Angels lurking about. You moved camp every day or so, not wanting to risk being caught by an Angel and sentenced to a fate worse than death. Well… worse by your standards at least, as for Clara. You honestly don't have the foggiest idea of what she thought of it. Small talk was rather trivial in the face of survival. You are jolted out of your reverie by the heavy plodding of boots and something's ragged breathing. You and Clara jump up from the ground and prepare for whatever danger will appear. A few seconds later a tall, thin figure comes into view. They are covered from head to toe in mud and are dragging their feet along in an exhausted fashion; there is something oddly familiar about the person but you can't put your finger on it. The answer is soon painfully obvious when the mysterious person finally reaches you and promptly collapses to the ground causing you and Clara to jump back in surprise. You tentatively step forward and crouch next to the prone person, being extra gentle as you turn them onto their back, what you see causes you to gasp in horror and fall back on your haunches. It looks like The Doctor finally came back to rescue you. Too bad you're no longer the only one who needs rescued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

You take a quick examination of The Doctor's apparent injuries; your medical knowledge at the forefront of your mind. Although he is covered from head to boots in mud you instantly made out the blood, stark red against the brown mud. You pray to whoever would listen that it wasn't all his blood and swallow the bile that rose at the sight. Other than the blood you can only spot his left ankles awkward position and the rather large bump forming just above his left ear. Clara creeps behind you and gently taps your shoulder, making you jump. She asks if there is anything she can do to help in a deceptively strong voice, you ask her to grab a blanket and emergency med kit then get back quick as she can. She nods and runs to the tent, you sigh and take The Doctor's double pulse, greatly relieved at the steady TH-THUMP, TH-THUMP that greets you; at least his hearts are beating. Clara is back within seconds, bearing a thermal blanket and your 'bigger on the inside' med kit. You get to work immediately, slipping the heavy blanket under The Doctor's prone body and stuffing your thick jacket under his head. He groans and stirs feebly, blinking into the waning sunlight. His hazel eyes are unfocused and he looks like he's on the verge of passing out again. Clara tenderly brushes a few wayward strands of hair from his face. He shifts his gaze to her, his expression confused and a bit frightened. Clara smiles reassuringly and leans back, allowing you to examine him. You retrieve a portable scanner from the med kit and run it above his body, watching the complicated readout intently before sighing and returning it to its case. It's just as you suspected, he has a concussion and a badly sprained ankle. You tell Clara your findings and ask her to help you carry him back to the tent. She agrees and you carefully lift him from the ground, making certain not to jostle his injured ankle.


End file.
